Not Dead Yet
by Axinite15
Summary: Not long after the end. Only a few of us were left, everyone else… They were gone. Or worse. Hypnotised and helpless. They turned in days. Others took a bit longer, but they got it just as bad. Guess we were lucky. Or just more prepared. Now, we just keep each other close. And look out for one another. BeChloe, Zombie fic, Rated T for some swearing and death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ...Okay so I have literally no idea where this came from, but I dreamed it up and wouldn't go away, (I blame the energy drinks, seriously.) Anyway, this is different from what I normally do, it's a zombie fic and hopefully a multi chapter story, guess we'll see how it goes :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or its characters, only my plot.**

* * *

**Not long after the end. Only a few of us were left, everyone else…**

**They were gone.**

**Or worse.**

**Hypnotised and helpless. They turned in days.**

**Others took a bit longer, but they got it just as bad.**

**Guess we were lucky.**

**Or just more prepared.**

**Now, we just keep each other close.**

**And look out for one another.**

~Ax~

'_We need some more supplies; we're running low on rations.'_

'_Ok, I'll be back soon anyway, I can pick something up.'_

'_Sure you don't want to wait for some help?'_

'_I'll be fine.'_

'_Okay, good luck xx'_

The leather clad person locked their phone, sliding it back into on of their many pockets. They lent forwards and twisted the handle on the black bike below them, a lucky find indeed. It revved to life and soon the person was speeding down the deserted high street, weaving in and out between abandoned cars which had been left in disarray. Blood layered the ground, along with random objects and even a few severed limbs.

After driving down the horrendous city streets the rider pulled up outside a smashed supermarket. They stood up off of the bike and took out the keys, sliding them into their pocket. They reached for the side of the bike, un sheathing a long blade from next to the saddle, the person gripped it tightly, pulling out a pistol and a small knife also just in case, slipping the knife into their leather boot and the gun into a holster on their hip. Finally they started to walk into the supermarket.

The first part they headed for was the food section, casually ignoring the blood puddles on the floor as they walked. The person started to pile as many cans as they could into their bag, zipping it shut when done. The person glanced up at the signs hovering over the isles, smirking when one said 'Electrical Devices'. They took a quick glance around and made their way to said isle.

The person grinned from behind their tinted out helmet, zeroing in on some mobile chargers. They sauntered over and plucked them off of the rack and stuffed them into their bag.

Just when they were about to leave, another item caught their eye.

David Guetta's 'Nothing But The Beat' was sat comfortably on the shelf, practically begging them to take it.

The person tilted their head in thought, then shrugged and took it off of the shelf, stuffing it into their rucksack as well.

Then they heard it.

The person sighed and stood up, dropping their bag on the floor and holding their blade in a relaxed, yet solid grip.

Suddenly, down the end of the isle, a large, bloody creature ran into view. It snapped its eyes up, sniffing quickly, and then let out an in human wail, spinning its whole body to sprint very, _very_, quickly towards the single human.

This person ducked under its wild swing and impaled its back with the blade. The creature wailed again, undoubtedly calling for help.

Because these guys were never alone.

_Always hunting in hordes._

The person span back around and hit the back of the creature's neck with enough force and practise to knock it off in one clean sweep.

Well, they say clean, more like a bloody red fountain of flesh and tendons.

Then two more appeared at separate ends of the isle, thankfully much smaller than the other one. Well, normal human size anyway.

They ran rabidly down the isle, the leather clad person huffed and rolled their eyes, taking a step back last minute so the two ran into themselves. One seemed to die on impact, yet the other moaned, like they normally do, and scrambled to its feet.

Deciding to be more imaginative, the person picked up a 'Wet Floor' sign, testing its weight a little in their hands before nodding satisfactorily.

Before the zombie could even stand up properly the person swung and smacked it across the head, doing so twice again until its head was thoroughly smashed in.

The one on the floor seemed to twitch, not taking any chances, having seen how fast and deadly these creatures could be, the person pulled out their gun, quickly shooting the downed creature between the eyes.

Taking on look at the mess around them, and taking a quick photo on their phone for reasons even they did not know, the person left the store with noticeable swagger in their steps.

When the reached their bike they sheathed their blade and put the key into the ignition, revving the engine and making a quick note to stock up on fuel. Then they were off, weaving in and out through the buildings and cars until they made it back to their sanctuary for the time being.

Their safe house.

~Ax~

They pulled up on the bike onto the driveway of a boarded up suburban house. Then they picked themselves up from it and started to push the bike over to the garage, sidestepping the crawler moaning and dragging itself on the ground, bringing the metal door up and leaving the bike leaning on its stand.

The person walked out of the garage, closing the door as quietly as possible, which wasn't saying much, behind them. They then strutted over to the front porch, quickly stomping twice on the creature's head before carrying on to the door.

They pushed it open, taking in the house which they would have to be leaving soon, a fact which saddened the leather clad person. Living in a house seemed to make things seem more… normal.

They dropped their bag in the hallway, closing the door behind them and making their way into the living room.

And there lying asleep on the couch was a red haired woman.

The person grinned and tip toed over to the ginger, kneeling down and sweeping a lock of fiery hair away from her closed eyes.

The person shuffled a little despite the person's gentle touch, slowly waking up. Their eyes fluttered open and locked onto the figure kneeling besides her. She smiled in relief and trapped the person in a tight hug, burying her head in their shoulder.

"Thank God you're okay…" she mumbled into their neck, the person brought their own arms up to encase her in a hug, despite the awkwardness the tinted helmet provided.

"I always am Chlo." They mumbled, Chloe leaned back and slapped their shoulder gently.

"Don't you dare jinx in Becs." She glared, pointing an accusing finger at the other girl. Beca stood up with her arms up in a surrender pose, bringing them down a little to pull off her helmet and hold it under her arm, shaking her dark hair around her head to try and get rid of the helmet hair.

"Yes dear." She smirked, laughing and jumping back to avoid the red head's swipe at her exposed head.

"I'm serious! We've already lost so much…"

The grin slowly slid off of her face and she perched herself next to Chloe who was now gently sobbing into her hands on the couch. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's shoulders and reclined backwards, bringing the red head to lie on her front as she ran her fingers through her hair and whispered soothing words in her ear, allowing the girl to wrap her arms around her neck once again, and cry onto her chest.

This happened for a good while until Chloe slowly sat up, looking away from Beca's concerned gaze and moving it to the bag which sat just in the doorway.

"So what did you manage to find?" she sniffed, walking over to grab the rucksack and unzipping it as she entered the kitchen area.

Beca sighed and rubbed her eyes, re opening them and placing a smirk on her face and trailing after the red head.

"Oh, just this and that…" she leant against the door, her smirk widening when Chloe stopped opening the bag and turned to give her a suspicious look.

"Beca… what did you do?"

Beca shrugged, laughing when Chloe had opened the bag and squealed with glee, the David Guetta CD held tightly in her hands.

"No way did you find this!" Chloe squealed again, launching herself at Beca and giving her a hug around the shoulders with a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"I figured we could use some fun, we've not really done something fun in a long time."

Chloe nodded and picked up the rucksack, grabbing Beca's hand and pulling her along with her to the living room. She dropped the, satisfyingly heavy, bag of supplies onto the floor and shoved Beca gently onto the couch. She tore the wrapper off of the CD and flicked on the CD player, flicking through the choices until _Titanium_ quietlycame on. Chloe started to sway gently to the familiar song and brought her hands over her head.

"I wonder how the electricity still works, and the phone lines at that…" she mumbled more to herself, yet Beca still answered, managing to speak through her suddenly dry mouth when Chloe's shirt rose up to show tanned skin.

"Probably a Dead Worker or something…"

Dead workers were Zombies that had been infected whilst at work, for some unknown reason they would stay where they were and continue to do their human job, as it was their last memory, they did it upon instinct. The only time they left was to hunt.

"And what was it you said earlier? About not having fun…" Chloe slowly turned around, and made her way over to the lust frozen brunet, straddling her lap seductively,"…what's say we turn that around?"

~Ax~

The next morning came to Beca when sunlight dared to peek through a small gap in the wooden boards covering the window, directly into her eyes.

She groaned and buried her face in the flowing red besides her, inhaling the lingering apple sent from Chloe's last shower.

"We should go you know." She mumbled, Chloe hummed softy and rolled over to face the shorter girl.

"How do you always know when I'm awake?"

"Well that's simple… I'm a Ninja."

Chloe snorted and sat up, starting to pull her clothes on. Beca sighed and started to do the same.

Soon both girls had packed up their supplies and now were leaning over a map on the kitchen table.

"So where do you want to head next? Apparently Colorado is lovely this time of year, or we could head to Niagara Falls or the Grand Canyon…"

When Chloe didn't reply Beca glanced at her in the corner of her eye with a small frown.

"Chlo?"

"I want to go here."

She pointed to a certain part of the map and Beca had to lean in further to read the name of where she wanted to go.

**Atlanta.**

"Chlo, why do you want to go back there?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Chloe, we don't even know if they are _alive_, let alone still in Barden."

"I don't care; I want to go back there and try to find them. And then, if they are… dead, at least I can go on knowing that they aren't lost out there looking for help."

Chloe grit her teeth and willed the tears to go away, Beca saw this, and her heart just about broke. She _hated_ seeing Chloe upset.

"But I want to keep you safe Chlo. _You _are all I care about. You and your safety."

Then Chloe faced her with large, pleading, tearful eyes.

"Please Beca."

Beca sighed; she knew it was helpless to change her mind. She looked down to the map, the name Atlanta seemed to mock her.

She could hurt the one she loved by going there, or hurt her by not going there.

But with one look in those eyes, when sky blue met dark ocean blue, she knew what she would do.

She had known the very second Chloe had pointed to it on the map. So with a small huff, she started to fold up the map.

"Atlanta it is then."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Continue? Please leave a review :L**

**(P.S: I have no idea if a Dead Worker exists or whatever, I just kinda made it up :J )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Honestly so surprised by my feedback from only my first chapter! Thanks so much guys :D**

**I was so happy I decided to update again, not as long but they will, I repeat WILL, be gradually getting longer as the plot thickens (exciting sounds).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or its characters, only my plot and a box of Teck Decks I just found :D**

* * *

They had been driving for hours, the gentle hum of the motorbike slowly but surely lulling both girls to sleep. They were driving down a forest road when Beca decided it was time to rest for the night. She pulled up the bike next to a sturdy tree, securing it to the trunk with a chain and padlock she kept under the saddle. Then the pulled out their sleeping bags and some rope, making their way over to a thick tree which was a few metres down from the bike.

They climbed the tree to the near top, finding a hollow part in the middle of it which had dipped down, leaving enough room for the two of them to sit rather than tie themselves to a tree branch.

Just because Katniss could do it, doesn't mean it's the most comfortable thing to do.

So they decided to give themselves a little treat, they opened up both sleeping bags and used them as sheets, one to go under them, and one to go on top like a quilt.

So they drifted off to sleep, Beca, amusedly, spooning Chloe from behind, despite the obvious height difference.

~Ax~

"_Hey Chloe! Think you can get some more of that juice stuff from the store whilst you're out?"_

_Chloe nodded, and then called back to Aubrey when she realised that she couldn't actually see her._

"_Sure Bree, you got any plans for tonight?"_

"_Well Stacie is coming over in a bit, we were gonna chill and watch a movie, you in?"_

"_Nah, I'm good. Besides, the last thing I wanna do is walk in on you two again. Scarred me for life…"_

"_That was one time!"_

"_Two times! Anyway, you already damaged me mentally because of it."_

"_Even more than you already were?" she heard the blonde shout after her just as the door to their dorm was shut, Chloe gasped in faux anger, yet she smiled brightly as she walked down the hallway._

_Ever since meeting Stacie the previous uptight blonde had relaxed so much, now she hardly ever puked out of stress or boss everyone around._

_Well she did for the latter, but not nearly as much._

_After locating the store and buying the requested juice, Chloe started to make her way back to the dorm, then however, her phone ringed._

_She picked it up, smiling at Aubrey's picture and answering the phone. Before she could speak, Aubrey interrupted her with a panicked voice._

"Chloe! Thank God, where are you?!"

"_Jesus Bree, I wasn't that long. I'm just coming up past the TV store."_

"Chloe look at the TV's in the window."

_Chloe sighed and did as was asked, her eyes widening at the news story that flashed onto all of the screens._

_**Chemical Break Out In Japan. Spreading Quickly Across To America And Europe.**_

_It ran across the bottom of the screen, Chloe's lips parted and she leant closer to the window, unable to hear the woman's voice. She quickly straightened out and walked into the shop, looking to the TVs like the other members of Staff and customers._

"_**A chemical leakage in Japan has spread across countries. It was created as a cure for illnesses, doctors trying to cure fatal dieses. Those it was given to were seemingly fine until, as witness say, the patients quickly became uncontrollable. Those bitten were transferred this virus which has spread. We advise you to stay indoors and away from these people. They are dangerous. They are identifiable by their white, grey eyes, moaning, and in some circumstances, increased speed and strength…"**_

_Her voice faded to the background and Chloe looked on in shock._

"_T-this has to be a joke. Some sort of prank!"_

"_Yeah! What, are they like, zombies or something?"_

_The people argued with themselves, it was then that Chloe could hear speaking coming from her phone._

_Screaming, to be exact._

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Stacie move! Move Stacie!"

"_Bree? Bree what's happening!"_

_A horrid moaning came through the speaker, three different tones of it, the girls screamed again._

"_Bree!"_

"Chloe run! You hear me! Fucking run now!"

"_Bree!"_

"Ru-!"

_The phone suddenly cut off, Chloe slowly pulled it away from her ear, the dial tone sending chills down her body. She looked up to see that the people in the shop were staring at her, emotions ranging from shock, disbelief and horror on their faces._

_Something then smashed against the display window, sending glass flying and made the people start screaming._

_As if in slow motion, Chloe saw a rabid looking man leap through the glass, followed by three others, they lunged at an unsuspecting Staff worker, latching onto his body and tearing into his arms, legs and neck._

_It was then she started to run._

_Somehow she avoided being chased by any of those… things. She ran to Barden, to her dorm block._

_She had to check, despite being told not to by her best friend._

_And when she got there, she really, really wished she had listened to her friend._

_The building was alit, flames smashing out the glass and burning the grass and trees on the courtyard. People ran in many directions, some in fear and some in insane hunger. The amount of blood, the amount of bodies she saw would haunt her for as long as she lived._

_So once again, Chloe Beal ran into the surrounding forest, hoping against hope that she could get away._

~Ax~

"Chlo? Psst, Chlo?"

"Mmm… what is it baby?" she mumbled, snuggling into her pillow, i.e. her arms.

"What size jacket do you wear?"

Chloe frowned and sleepily sat up, looking over to the denim jeans, leather jacket bearing brunette who was leaning over the tree side and looking down at something intently on the ground, her hand gun held in a loose grip besides her.

"Wha'?"

"Well, I don't really like the idea of you wearing a cotton hoodie in a Zombie Apocalypse."

"What, are you gonna shoot me a cow for leather of something?"

"Meh, not quite, but you're close…" Beca sang quietly, smirking lightly in the red head's direction.

Chloe moved to sit next to Beca and peaked over the edge of the tree, her eyes immediately locking onto a, surprisingly fairly clean, female zombie sniffing a little too closely to the bike for Beca's liking.

"How'd you know it was there?" she questioned lightly.

"I could just tell."

She scoffed, "How?"

"My Spidey Senses were tingling."

"Oh, so first you're a Ninja, now you're Spiderman?"

"Nope. I'm a Ninja-Spiderman. Get your facts right dude."

"Oh my God, you're such a nerd."

"Yeah well, back to my question. What sized jacket do you wear?"

Chloe looked the zombie woman over and nodded in thought.

"That looks like it would do."

"Good."

Beca lifted up her hand gun and quickly fired a shot, hitting it in the back of the head before it had time to react.

They both climbed down the tree when sure it was dead and cautiously walked up to the zombie. Beca shot it again in the forehead and shrugged at Chloe's eyebrow raise.

"Double Tap. Can never be to sure."

Beca bent down and shrugged the jacket off of the zombie checking it out in her hands for a second and nodding happily.

"Fairly clean, no holes. This little muncher must have not been that old. Didn't even have a group yet."

She put the jacket on Chloe, brushing off none existent lint from her shoulders and smiling.

"At least you have some protection now."

"Yeah, shopping, Zombie Apocalypse style." Chloe exclaimed, holding her arms out like she were advertising a display board or something.

Beca chuckled and pulled her towards the bike.

"Come on, lets get moving before this baby draws in some more curious brain dead." Beca ran her hand over the paint, smiling fondly at the vehicle.

"Sometimes I wonder, if you love that bike more than me."

"Oh baby, don't be silly. Of course I love the bike more!"

Beca laughed, stopping at a harsh slap to the arm.

"Ouch! It was a joke!"

"I know. But was I gonna let up an opportunity to smack the Great Beca Mitchell! Slayer of Zombies and Other Random Things That Piss Her Off!"

"Just get on the bike."

Soon they were once again on their way to Atlanta, drawing ever closer to the place they both dreaded to go.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little background for you guys there, give you a better insight of what the f*ck is going on :)**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Things are about to hit the fan guys, plot is coming into play... ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Picth Perfect or its characters, only the plot.**

* * *

Sleep was one of the things Beca enjoyed the most.

She found it to be a pleasurable experience, not in _that_ sort of way, but it was a time for her to rest and block out the troubles in the world. Even when she was a child she would find that sleeping was her getaway from her harsh reality. The arguments her parents had at every waking minute, the bullying she received from her peers, even her angsty teenage moments. But sleep was the one place she could truly be at peace.

So why did she feel so horrid now?

Why did she feel unsafe?

Like someone was watching her?

Beca's eyes snapped open; she rolled out of the bed and scooped up her blade from the floor, unsheathing it quickly and stooping down in a low crouch. She scanned the dark room with edgy eyes, the same feeling creeping down her spine.

They were in a hotel in some town a few miles away from Barden. Chloe had been anxious to get to the University but with Beca's reasoning of how it would be better for them to leave in the morning with more time and daylight to search for the red head's friends. The hotel was a Five Star one apparently, so the room they had used was a welcome relief to their normal nights spent hanging in trees or hard beds. They had taken a room on the fifth floor, giving them a good look out point an time to run if anything threatening was heading their way.

Beca's eyes snapped to the open window, she crept towards it, moving her back to the wall next to it and craning her neck to look outside.

It was pitch black. The sun only just peaking over the horizon in the far distance. From looking, Beca could not see anything odd hiding, yet still she felt vulnerable.

Felt the eyes burning into her face.

Then she heard it, the sound of snapping. She whipped her head down to the tall tree which reached up to the third floor, her heart speeding up when a thick branch fell to the ground with a deep thud. Beca glanced at Chloe nervously, sighing in relief when she just snuggled into her pillow and continued to sleep.

Then she heard footsteps, running at amazing speeds in the opposite direction, Beca's heart froze, then sped up three times as fast.

"No…" she mumbled.

The brunet glanced back to the sleeping woman in the bed and she sighed. Beca sheathed her blade and drew her gun, sitting on the open window still with one leg propped up, her eyes scanning the dark area as she stood for look out.

There was no way she would be able to sleep after her discovery anyhow.

~Ax~

Barden was deserted.

The whole city looked like a Hell hole. The only things moving were cannibalistic creatures with a one track mind, them and two girls riding quietly around on a motorbike.

Beca could feel Chloe tense against her back when they passed another rotting corpse on the ground, so she quickly pulled up into a rural house, grabbing Chloe by the wrist and guiding her inside, regretfully leaving the bike out in the open.

"Chlo? Chloe what is it baby?" she muttered, pulling off both of their helmets so they could speak eye to eye.

Chloe sobbed and Beca wrapped her arms around her, holding her as she silently sobbed.

"I-I-I k-new h-h-him. H-he was my P-Profe-ser." She hiccupped.

Beca grimaced, she didn't know much on loosing people. Sure she had seen her fair share of deaths and murders, but never has she lost anyone close to her.

In other words, she didn't really know what to say.

So she didn't say anything.

"Th-ey could be like tha-at. A-Aubrey and, and Stacie, and the other Bellas…"

"We don't know that Chlo. They could be hiding somewhere, we just gotta look for them, 'kay?"

Chloe nodded and hugged Beca tighter in thanks.

Soon they were back on the road, thinking of places that Chloe's friends could be.

"Well from what you've told me about this Aubrey person, she's quite smart?"

"Yeah, she would have had some idea on what to do." Chloe mumbled back, eyeing a group of Letterman clad zombies down the opposite side of the road.

"… Any sort of Hunting or Sports shops around here?" Beca asked.

"Erm, well… there was a Shopping Mall not far from Barden University."

Beca groaned and changed course to a different road.

"What is with Shopping Malls and zombies always crashing together?"

"Wha-?"

"Nothing… doesn't matter."

So with some reluctance on Beca's part, the duo made their way to the Mall.

~Ax~

Creeping through the bloodstained hallway, crouching low with all senses at their peek, Beca and Chloe began to regret this decision more and more. Corpses of both humans and zombies littered the floor, the humans with chunks taken out of their flesh, the zombies with multiple holes through their bodies. There was also a blood puddle on the floor, with staggering footprint stains leading away from it.

"Well, looks like _someone_ has been here…" Beca mumbled, using her foot to roll over a body in front of her, pointing her gun at its head just in case, "Know her?" she asked, glancing up at Chloe who shook her head and continued down the corridor.

Beca sighed and followed after her, glancing nervously over her shoulder when she received the same feeling of holes burning themselves into her skull. It takes a lot to scare her, but with the thought of what was following her, the danger it could cause to both her _and _Chloe… it made her sick.

Her thought process was stopped when a haunting moan filled the lino covered hallway, Chloe froze in place and Beca snapped her hand around Chloe's, dragging her to stand just behind her.

The two shared a glance and slowly continued towards the end of the corridor, trying to calm their heart beats as to not alert any undead who may have been near. They were on the second floor and had entered through the back entrance, thankfully avoiding what they saw below them on the first floor.

Zombies were everywhere. Crawlers doing as their name states. Runners stumbling about awkwardly. The Mutated growled and snarled angrily, their faces growing different parts with jaws hanging low. Impaled in there, their bodies having been deformed by fights with limbs missing. Dead Workers were also in the mix, some in stores dropping their stiff fingers onto tills, one particular Worker was wiping a mop against the floor, mixing blood with the dirty water.

But the most horrifying thing from the massive hoard of zombies below them, was the one Juggernaut towering over all the others.

Juggernauts were one of the most deadly kinds of zombies, the third most deadly to be exact. It wasn't that they were smarter than the others; it was the fact that they had slightly more enhanced senses, and were very easy to piss off. If they found someone's scent on their established territory then they would go hunting after the person whose scent it was, their whole hoard following after them.

They were stronger as well, the strongest zombie discovered, able to smash through walls like they were made of paper. Their skulls were thick, so it took _a lot_ of bullets to kill them, melee weapons being better to use against them as since they were so big and strong, it made them slower and easier to get to weak points, but to get that close you would have to get past their hoards, and its freakishly long muscular arms.

"Bec, Becs, lets go," Chloe whispered, tapping on Beca's tense arm as lightly and quietly as she could, fear surging through her, "Beca_ please_."

Beca stiffly nodded and tightened her grip on Chloe's hand, dragging her out the way they came, stopping only to decapitate a lone Runner outside who had gotten to close for comfort.

"What do we do Becs?" Chloe asked tiredly, breathing deeply from their run to the bike.

"Simple, we keep moving until we find a place to stay the night."

"Holy shit, its night time already?" Chloe gasped, moving her eyes up to the, now darker, sky.

"Well, you know what they say, time fly's when you're killin' Zombies." Beca managed to make a convincing smile to the grinning red head.

~Ax~

"Hey Red, why don't we stop there?"

Chloe gasped, her eyes widening as Beca slowed to a stop outside of a painfully familiar house. Its front had two large windows at the front which wrapped around the back with curtains pulled across to hide the inside, the walls were made up of polished wood with steps leading up to the front door, a red 'T' written in fancy print hung above the door, the whole house seemingly went untouched by the Apocalypse, something which wouldn't have surprised Chloe so much.

Amidst her staring Beca had turned off the bike's engine, sitting and looking over the building with a calculating look in her eyes as she waited for Chloe to speak.

"I take it you know this house?" she questioned when the red head didn't talk.

"Yeah, it belonged to the Treble Makers, a rival all male Acapella group."

Beca snorted, "Boys? Doing Organised Nerd Singing?"

Chloe huffed and pushed Beca's back indignantly, looking back up to the house. Only to see a curtain move as someone quickly shut it.

"Someone's in there."

She and Beca quickly got off the bike, locking it to a lamppost. Beca retrieved her gun and small knife as Chloe drew both of her hand guns from their holsters on her hips.

They shared a glance, Beca's eyes hidden behind her tinted visor but Chloe's viable through her own transparent one.

They were soon marching to the front door, Beca in the lead with Chloe closely behind. The door was locked, Beca kicked it once, twice, three times, and on the fourth kick it slammed open.

The house was quiet, too quiet for either of their liking. The pair of them stepped quietly; ignoring the empty hole in the ground, which Beca assumed was once a hot tub. Chloe entered the living area, a large flat screen TV was on the wall with many comfy couches and games consoles left under it. Beca walked down the corridor with gentle steps, her weapons out but held in a relaxed grip by her sides.

Then there was a yell from above her, but not the normal screeching groan of a zombie. Beca didn't have much time to think on these thoughts as a large body landed on top of her, she allowed her own to act on instinct and grabbed onto the attackers arms, throwing them out in front of her so the person flipped over and landed roughly on their back. She had time to notice it was a boy with a large afro before two more pairs of arms grabbed onto her; she kicked back and hit the person's shin, elbowing them in the face when they lurched forwards in reaction. They dropped down, allowing Beca to spin around and grab onto the other attacker, grabbing onto their wrists and breaking their hold, she then threw them into the wall under the stairs. Surprisingly the wall moved and when the person rolled away from it, the wall opened into a door, revealing a group of scared girls cowering in the corner.

Before she could react another hand grabbed onto her arm. She used her hand holding the gun to pistol whip them across the head, they collapsed to the ground holding it as it throbbed in pain.

She brought her gun back up and aimed at the boys head.

"Beca wait!"

She snapped her head up to Chloe, who seemed a little panicked in her stance yet tried to be calm. She knew what it was like for Beca when her instincts took over, so she tried to be calm for the both of them until she felt safe again.

A whimper brought Chloe's gaze back to the hidden door under the stairs, her breath quickened when she saw who was there. She reached up and took off her helmet, shaking her hair out but not taking her watered eyes away from the group.

There was a gasp and a blonde girl jumped up, quickly followed by the others. When they were all out of the hole they stood and waited for something to happen.

"Chloe?" the blonde asked timidly, hope and disbelief clouding her tone.

"Yes Bree." Chloe let out a watery chuckle and ran forwards at the same time as Aubrey, the two met in the middle, each laughing tearfully as they saw each other for the first time in months.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Thank you for all the Reviews, Faves and Follows guys :)**

**Please leave a review and thank you for reading :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, I am amazed at how much this story has revived in reviews, follows and faves, thanks so much for the support guys! :D I had some more energy drink (for the record, Relentless Origin, Monster Original, some random one from the shop ;L)(but not all at once), and it spurred this chapter's early release! (I will not be sleeping AT ALL tonight...)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Pitch Perfect, I am simply playing with it.  
**

* * *

The group of twenty one counted University students all sat huddled around a large kitchen table a few minutes after they met. Chloe and Aubrey were sat next to each other, sitting as close as possible whilst holding onto their respective partner's hands. They had all decided to sit down and discuss what had happened since the outbreak which had accoutred only seven months before.

"So you've all been here for seven months?"

"Yeah, when the outbreak first happened we were all in groups, the Trebles saw us in their bus and gave us a hand; we saw Aubrey and Stacie on the street so we picked them up too. We all went to the first place we thought of, here." Fat Amy answered.

"Yeah, we boarded everything up and hid until the screaming was over…" Donald finished.

Chloe's eyes widened and she whipped her head to Aubrey who was looking at the table as she remembered that night.

"Bree, how did you and Stacie escape? I- I remember you screaming down the phone…"

Stacie glanced at Aubrey who was still frozen in thought, and decided to answer for her.

"When you were talking, the door was smashed in and three of those things came in, I screamed, Aubrey, she threw a vase at them and we ran to her room. We blocked the door and opened the window, it wouldn't open so Bree, she…"

Stacie glanced down at Aubrey's clenched fist and the two new comers followed her gaze, pale white scars all of different sizes were etched on her skin.

"I punched the glass and it broke, we climbed out the side of the building, just in time as well considering the zombies came into our room only seconds later and then the University started to burn."

The blonde's brow furrowed and she looked at Chloe questioningly.

"How did you escape?"

Chloe glanced at Beca who put her arm around her arm around her shoulders and squeezed them comfortingly, giving her a small encouraging smile.

Chloe sighed, "Well, after I got your call and saw for myself that Barden was burning, I ran into the forest, and escaped through there."

Bumper, who was holding his painful head and was glaring at Beca, nodded to said give with an accusing look.

"And how'd you meet her?"

"Well, when I'd gotten away I wasn't sure on what to do, it was a few weeks later I met Beca…"

_It had gotten colder now, snow had started to fall on the ground and the days had got darker. This made it much harder for a certain red head to survive, considering animals to hunt did not come out as often and nights were even harder to get through. She had been able to stay alive these past few weeks, avoiding zombies and humans alike, hunting animals and scavenging fruit and water, it had been going fairly okay._

_Key word: Had._

_Now she was starving, walking in the snowy forest and shivering violently, clinging to her coat for as much warmth as possible in the bitter wind. The trail she was walking down was neat and untouched, her footprints the only thing tainting it._

_Or so she thought, until another set of footprints were suddenly in her path._

_Chloe was stuck, the footsteps looked wobbly, like the person walking them was hurt or something._

_She was a helpful person my nature, and despite recent events, felt like maybe she should help this stranger. Don't ask why, because she didn't know why either._

_So she slowly followed after the footsteps, they went down a small hill and into a sort of ditch, leading to a crumpled person on the ground._

_She gasped and quickened her pace, falling into the snow besides the still person._

_Chloe rubbed their shoulder sadly, hating the fact that someone had died. Chloe aborts violence, only resorting to it when on necessary._

_So of course, seeing this dead person was an upsetting thing for her._

_She tightened her grip on the shoulder and started to roll the body over, intending to lay it properly on its back to rest, instead of the messy pile it was in._

_Only she couldn't move anymore. She tried to wiggle her fingers but they refused, she tried to blink, to twitch, to flinch, nothing would move. She could only see._

_This meant she could see the red and black eyes staring up at her from the zombie's face below her._

_The zombie slowly sat up, never taking its eyes off of the defenceless red head. Chloe's limbs finally did something then, they went limp._

_She fell onto her back, her eyes staring up at the snowing sky as she mentally screamed in fear and panic. She felt hands on her arm and from the corner of her eye could see the creature bringing it up to its lips, sniffing it, and then opening its mouth to take a bite._

_Tears fell from her cerulean eyes then, the inevitable obvious to her. How she had survived for so long, stayed away from all the trouble at Barden, only to be eaten alive by some freaky zombie in the middle of the forest, because she was trying to be nice._

_She just prayed it would be over quickly._

_She felt the zombie's teeth on her flesh and a fresh wave of tears started to fall even harder._

_But then they were gone. The teeth were no longer on her skin, nor was the zombie standing over her. She could just make out a scuffle of some sorts far to her right, and then a gun shot._

_She would have jumped if she could._

_Then there was the sound of footsteps walking closer to her, they stopped by her head and a person, thankfully human, sighed. Hands were on her shoulders again, and she was being lifted up, hauled over this stranger's shoulders in a fireman's hold and carried somewhere._

_The rest was blank. The last she remembered, they were walking through a forest and suddenly everything went dark._

_Chloe woke up with a gasp, sitting up and narrowly missing hitting her head on a rock just in front of her._

_She looked around her and found herself in a cave of some sorts. Why was she in a cave?_

"_Wha-?"_

"_It was a Basilisk," a voice said from beside them, Chloe jumped and span her head around locking eyes with a darker pair of blue, "the zombie that tried to eat you was a Basilisk. They pretend to be dead or an everyday Runner and when they are close enough they open their eyes and freeze their prey. Keeping them under control and alive as they slowly devour them."_

_Chloe didn't know how to reply, so continued with her impression of a goldfish at this stranger._

"_There is a poem about the Basilisk zombies, it goes: __**Gaze into my eyes and you shall see, I will make you a stone, I will make you a tree, Time will stop for you, but it cannot stop for me.**__ I was taught that as a kid."_

_Chloe still had no answer so held out her hand instead._

"_I'm Chloe. Chloe Beale."_

_The mysterious girl stared at the hand for a good minute before slowly taking it._

"_Beca. It's just Beca."_

By the time Chloe had finished her story; those at the table were giving Beca looks of awe and respect.

"You are soo badass…" Fat Amy whispered loudly, like it was the ultimate secret, the others nodded in agreement and Beca just shrugged, playing with the fingers on Chloe's hand entangled with her own.

"How did you know all that stuff?" a brunet boy asked, his eyes wide with a small smile on his face.

Beca tightened her grip on Chloe's fingers and the red head winced a little, putting her arm around Beca to support her this time around.

Before Beca could get a word out however, a crash came from the living room followed by two deep moans.

Both Chloe and Beca were immediately on their feet, followed closely by the others who rose with uncertainty and some fear, Unicycle lifting his baseball bat up shakily.

The two girls drew their guns and walked quickly, but lightly to the living room. When they got to the door Beca raised her hand in a stopping motion, and slowly leant around the frame to look into the room.

Two Runners were staring at an ornament which had fallen off of a shelf and smashed on the floor, one continued to stare whilst the other slowly shuffled over to a picture on the wall, running its bloody fingers gently over the image.

Beca winced, she hated when they did that.

Runners were a peculiar type of zombie, much more dangerous in hoards as they travelled together in groups more often than not. They would walk slowly, but if they caught the scent of humans then they would run. As in, _really_ run. Hell some were even fast enough to catch up to a moving vehicle.

But the strangest thing about Runners, were that sometimes they would _remember_. They would see something, could be absolutely anything, and they would get human memories. In this time they seemed more human, and it was just _that_ much harder to kill them when they did. Of course if a human was near when they were in this state and they caught their scent, then they would quickly forget whatever it was they were remembering and chase after said human.

And this zombie was doing just that.

_Sigh, rather it than us._

With that thought Beca stepped into the doorway and fired a single shot at the Runner, impacting the back of its skull and shattering the glass picture in front of it, both of them falling to the ground.

She aimed her gun to the second zombie, who had howled in anger and span to face her, and fired a shot.

_Schnickt._

Beca groaned when the sound registered in her brain, she glanced at Chloe and sighed.

"Out of ammo." She then flipped the gun over in her hands and pistol whipped the zombie on the head just as it lunged for her. It wailed and fell down in the doorway, Beca gestured at Chloe and the red head understood, stepping off of the wall to fire another single bullet into the back of its abused head.

"Wow, you're loosing your touch Becs." Chloe teased, brushing imaginary lint off of her shoulders.

"Now you _know_ that's not true." Beca gave Chloe a look over and winked at the grinning red head.

"Are you kidding me?!"

The two girls faced the sound of the voice and stared blankly at the boy who spoke, Bumper was practically shaking, whether in anger or fear however, was not certain.

"Two fucking _zombies_ just appeared in our living room! And you two are _flirting_?! Over their dead bodies!"

"Well when else are we gonna do it?" Chloe questioned, winking at Beca who smirked back, yet never took her gaze off of the steadily reddening boy who stood in front of the others who were still in the kitchen doorway.

"Stop it you fucking crazy dyke ass bitch!"

Beca's amusement faded quickly and she stepped forwards with deadly intent. Before she could get to him, Bumper was span around and given a right hook to the face.

"Argh! Can people stop hitting me!"

"That was way out of line Bumper, you deserved it. Also, I just really, _really_ wanted to hit you."

Beca appraised the brunet boy holding his fist, and nodded in thanks. The boy nodded back and held out his good hand.

"I never really got a chance to introduce myself, I'm Jesse."

"Beca." She eyed his hand and after a few seconds shook it in her own.

"So er, how did those things get in here anyway?" Benji timidly asked, moving around the others.

"Apart from Chloe and myself, who were the last people to come into the house?"

The crowd, who had now moved into the hall, all simultaneously turned their heads to the boy who some how still had a hat perched on his head.

"I- I went out for some fresh air!"

"How long ago?"

"I don't know, an hour or two maybe?"

Beca nodded and holstered her gun, linking her hand with Chloe's and pulling her along with her, pushing through the scared teenagers and into the Jacuzzi room.

"I'm guessing you went out through the French Doors?"

The boy nodded, Beca hummed to herself and continued over to the French Door, glancing knowingly to Chloe at the blood hand prints on the open glass door. She ran her hand over the glass and silently closed it.

"You forgot to lock the door didn't you?"

"I don't remember! I heard you two on that motorbike and panicked!"

The group groaned at the boy.

"Seriously Kolio? We could have died!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Look, it doesn't matter anymore, what _does_ matter is that we don't stay here anymore." Chloe interrupted, Beca nodded in agreement and made her way back to the kitchen to get their bags.

"Wait why? We're fine here." Jesse frowned.

"Now that two have come in here and not left, they will get suspicious and curious of this place, yes they still have that emotion. If we don't leave now then we will be killed. This place will be overrun by the end of the week."

"I don't know Chlo…" Aubrey muttered.

"Trust me, Beca and I have been through this before-"

A wailing came through the room, a lone Runner smashed through the French Doors in a frenzy, Chloe didn't take her eyes off of Aubrey and brought a gun up, shooting it between the eyes.

"And we're pretty experienced."

Beca strolled into the room, side stepping the even deader zombie splattered on the wooden floor and handed Chloe her bag, Beca's own already on her back.

"We'll give you twenty minutes, pack only necessities such as food, two reasonable weapons and one spare change of clothes."

"Where are we going?" Stacie asked, clinging onto Aubrey's hand for dear life.

Beca smirked and drew her gun, spinning it in her hand a few times.

"We're going shopping."

* * *

**A/N: Soooo what do you think? Please tell me in a review :D**

**OH! And if any of you are Rizzoli and Isles fans who ship (like me) Rizzles, could you recommend any good fanfics? Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, really makes this better ;D**

**bechloehuh: I'm so glad you got that reference ;)  
**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**(P.S: Anyone who gets the (minor) reference in here, I approve, want a hint? Beca's clothing... ;) )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or its characters, only my plot and spare time.**

* * *

After they had got the things they wanted, the Acapella singers all got into the Treble's bus, following after Beca and Chloe as they rode in front on the bike.

"What do you guys think?" Cynthia Rose asked out of the silence.

"About what?" Ashley asked for the rest, still looking out of the window.

"About Chloe and her girl out there, think that she can be trusted?"

Aubrey whipped her head around and glared at the girl.

"Of course Chloe can be trusted! She's been my best friend for _years_!"

Cynthia Rose put up her hands calmingly and quickly tried to get her point across.

"Calm down girl! I was just saying, the Chloe we all remember, well, that girl wouldn't hurt a fly. But we just saw her shoot two zombies in the head without so much as a twitch."

Aubrey glared and huffed, spinning in her seat to glare out of the front window.

"And besides, I was actually talking about Beca."

"Well I think she can be trusted," Jesse spoke, "I mean, Chloe trusts her right? And we all know that she wouldn't be with her unless she cared about her and trusted her."

"Or she has no choice…" Donald mumbled from the driver's seat.

"What was that?" Unicycle asked.

"Well it's like in prison ain't it? You hook up with the toughest girl, so she protects you from the others. It could be like that, you've seen her fighting skills. Maybe Chloe is using her for safety or something like-"

"Well you don't know Chloe like I do. She would never do that to anyone. Ever." Aubrey interrupted, her fists clenched as she death glared the back of Donald's head.

"So you shut the fuck up, and drive."

No one spoke after that.

~Ax~

Beca signalled behind her at the bus to turn in and quietly pulled in to the back entrance of the shopping mall. The bus parked next to the bike and both engines shut off. She took off her helmet and shook her hair out, glancing behind her to check on Chloe by reflex. The red head had shaken her hair out also, and Beca took that moment to take in her beauty, happy that even in this messed up world, some of it still lived on.

"Hey, your eyes are going all happy looking; don't go soppy on me now." Chloe teased, planting a quick kiss on the other girl's lips and stepping off the bike, a grinning Beca quickly following suit.

The boys and girls came off of the bus just as Beca finished chaining the bike to a lamppost.

"Why bother doing that? It's not like anyone is going to turn up and take it." Stacie asked curiously, Beca smirked and straightened out crossing her arms over her chest.

"How do you think I got this bike?"

Stacie looked confused while the others gasped quietly in realisation.

"You took this from someone?" Jessica asked with wide eyes.

Beca nodded.

"Like, after the outbreak?" she asked again.

Beca nodded again.

"So, that must mean there are others? As in, living people?"

"Of course, you didn't think you were the only ones did you?"

Unicycle huffed, "Damn it, I was _so_ looking forwards to re populating the Earth…" he nudged Kolio and eyed Stacie. Both she and Aubrey slapped the two of them.

"Ow, what was that for?! I was just stating the obvious…"

Jesse smacked him upside the head and nodded at Beca, "So what do we do first?"

Beca picked up a rusted crowbar from the ground and flipped it in her hands, nodding in satisfaction. She then waltzed up to the back door, locked tight with a massive padlock. She swung down and tore the lock right off the frame.

Hat whistled, Chloe raised her left eyebrow and faced Hat with her arms over her chest.

"I do hope you are not eyeing my woman Hat."

"O-of course not Chlo…" he mumbled, they laughed lightly to themselves, until Beca walked over to her bike and unsheathed the blade.

"WOHA!"

"What the fuck dude!"

"Will you be quiet!" Beca hissed, looking quite edgy as she glanced around them.

"What is it Becs?" Chloe whispered, placing a hand on Beca's tensed upper arm and glanced around them also.

Beca leaned into Chloe and whispered back in her ear.

"The Juggernaut is still there. I heard it."

Chloe's eyes widened, but still she squeezed Beca's arm gently in comfort.

"Becs, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. We need those weapons. I can't keep running forever."

"You two gonna stop whispering and tell us what's going on?" Bumper asked snidely.

Beca ignored him, yet faced the others who had formed a sort of semi circle around the pair.

"Listen carefully. When we enter this building you listen to me and Chloe. Whatever we say, whatever we tell you to do or not to do, anything. You. Listen. To us."

"Why?" Bumper grumbled.

"Because if you want to live a single day after this then you will have to do as we say. Got it?"

Bumper shuffled backwards as the others sighed in his direction, hissing at him to shut up and listen.

"Now, we are going to go in there silently. We will go up the fire route and to the second floor where the hunting gear is, then we will go to the food store and get some supplies, finally we will leave through where we came in, _silently_." She empathised, the others nodded, but before Beca turned to leave a thought came to her, she spoke again.

"And whatever happens, do not fire a gun that doesn't have a silencer on it. You hear me?"

They nodded; Beca sighed in relief, intertwined her hand with Chloe's, and walked into the building.

Only because she was holding her hand, could Chloe feel Beca's subtle shaking.

~Ax~

The way to the shop was tense; all were expecting a zombie to jump out at any given moment. Any weapons they could scavenge from the house, things such as kitchen knives, baseball bats, brooms and rolling pins, were held tightly in their hands.

Beca and Chloe walked ahead, Chloe had one of her guns out, a silencer on the end. Beca had sheathed the blade and had her smaller knife out; from the outside she looked relaxed, yet inside she was practically burning in anxiety.

The window to the hunting shop was smashed inwards, when the apocalypse first started, in traditional form, people had started to riot in panic. Beca stepped up and over the glass, mindful not to touch the sharp edges. Once across she extended her hand and helped Chloe cross safely over.

Everyone had gotten through the window, only Steven having gotten a small thin cut across the back of his hand, he hissed lightly, watching as a small trail of blood dripped down his hand. He rubbed it on his jeans and continued, not telling anyone about the minor injury.

Once in the shop all stood still for a moment, taking in the sight of all sorts of hunting weapons. There were rifles, pistols, serrated knifes, pocket knifes, holsters, ammo, even a metal bow hung over in the display section.

Beca's eyes immediately latched onto the metal bow, her grip on Chloe's hand slackened as she walked towards it in some sort of trance. Her movement caused the others to move around as well; soon they had split off in different directions.

Beca ran her hand over the bow length, holding her breath as memories flooded through her brain, those she had desperately tried to bury deep within.

The metal was cool to touch; she picked it up off the stand and tested its weight in her hand, nodding in satisfaction. She flipped it around and brought the bow string across her chest, picking up the quiver and feeling the arrows held inside it.

She shouldered the quiver and drew an arrow, bringing the bow back around in front of her. She put the arrow on the bow string, planted her feet and stretched her arm back, aiming at a poster of a deer across the other side of the shop.

She took a breath, held it, and then let it go.

_Breathe in, hold, and breathe out._

_In._

_Hold._

She then let the arrow go.

It zoomed silently across the shop, impaling the deer picture directly on its forehead.

She breathed out a sigh of content and straightened out, walking over to the arrow and janking it out, placing it back into the quiver.

There was a whistle behind her; she smiled and faced the person.

"Looks like someone found a new toy." Chloe smirked, eyeing the bow held limply in Beca's hand.

"What can I say? I'm a ninja." Chloe groaned.

"Enough with the ninja." She hissed.

"You love it." Beca whispered back, her uneasiness finally starting to fade.

"Damn Chlo, you sure know how to pick them. Trust you to get the only girl who won't be intimidated by my death threats."

"If you want, I could pretend."

"Haha, very funny." Aubrey scoffed lightly.

"Well I thought so to…"

Aubrey rolled her eyes, but shivered almost unnoticeably, almost.

Because Beca seems to notice everything.

She eyed her shaking form one more second and sighed, shrugging off her jacket and new weapons, and handing the leather out to the now confused Aubrey.

"I- I don't-?"

"You're cold, just take it."

Aubrey hesitantly took the item and pulled it on, happily noticing how the heat started to come back quicker now with the extra layer.

"Thank you."

Beca, now in only a pair of blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt with a red one over it, nodded at the blonde.

Steven walked past the group of girls, his hands by his sides as he squeezed past. Beca's eyes widened, her hand shot out to latch onto his upper arm.

He squeaked in shock and followed her gaze down hi arm. A drop of blood had fallen out of the cut.

"What have you done?" she whispered in shock.

"Wha-?"

There was a chorus of three low grumbles. The group all turned their heads in the direction of the windows. Beca tensed.

Suddenly three zombies flew through the window, one of them making a bee line directly for Steven; it launched itself at him, its arms going around his neck, followed quickly by its deformed mouth.

Beca ignored Steven as he cried out in pain, falling to the floor as the Runner tore into his neck. She brought out her bow as the other two Runners ran for the others, and quickly fired an arrow into its neck. She fired a second arrow into its head. She ducked under a waving arm, drew an arrow from the quiver and impaled it into the back of the Runner's skull. She stood from her low crouch, another arrow already on the string aiming at the final Runner who had finally gotten into Steven's flesh with his blood all over its mouth.

But someone beat her to it.

Before she could fire the arrow, a loud, echoing, gun shot exploded around the shop. Its sound ricocheting down the levels, all the way to the ground floor.

Beca snapped her head up to the shooter, putting her weapons away and glaring at Jesse as he held the gun shakily in his hands, staring down at the zombie whose head had been shattered by the shotguns blast.

"You are a fool! What did I say about guns?!" she hissed, getting up right in Jesse's face and shoving him backwards.

"It was gonna kill him!" he snapped back.

"Well now we're all going to die!"

Any argument was stopped as a growling roar, screeching and wailing as it bounced off the walls and reached the group of teens.

Everyone's breath stilled, their hearts beating faster and faster when the sound of heavy footfalls started to come closer to them.

"Everyone, get back to the door. Go thorough the back door, get outside and into the bus. Quickly." Beca breathed, her eyes wide as she stared out the window, the footsteps coming from below them causing the broken glass to shake, fall apart and shatter.

The group all turned and ran for the door, all but Beca who was still frozen to the spot.

A gurgling sound came from next to her feet, she slowly looked down and saw Steven lying on the ground, one hand on his shredded and bleeding neck, the other bloodstained and reaching out for her.

"Please, helckp mye." He chocked. Beca stared down at him, and then reached for her hand gun, bringing it up and pointing it at his head.

He looked shocked for a second, then closed his eyes in acceptance, a lone tear falling down his cheek.

She pulled the trigger and his body went limp.

She continued to look at his form for a moment, then another wail shot through the building, closer this time.

She ground her teeth and spun around on her heel, running after the others.

* * *

**A/N: And the plot thickens! :D next chapter is one ****of the ones I am most looking forward to, full of action and, of course, plenty of badassedness ;)**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: okay, so there is some action, just not a lot, it is coming, but it will be next chapter, sorry ._. but I really wanted to update tonight! And this is all I could get done before I fell asleep. Next update will most likely be tomorrow or the next day because I love the next chapter! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or its characters, of course I don't, otherwise BeChloe would be real and Jesse would be like her brother or something.**

* * *

Deep heaving breaths pulled out of Beca's chest as she ran down the flight of stairs of the shopping mall, speeding towards the back door she could see just down the corridor. She paused a second for a breath, a roar coming from behind her deep in the mall spurring her to move quickly.

She had ran quickly down the lino floor when the Janitor's closet door slammed open, a Runner staggered out with a broom still clenched in its tight grip. The zombie groaned and lunged for the girl, the brunet dropped down to the floor, sliding across it. Then she jumped to her feet and sprinted to the door, the Runner speeding after her.

"Nearly there, nearly there, nearly there… why is this corridor so dammed long?" she huffed. Finally she reached the fire door, Beca tore it open and fell outside onto the ground, she span onto her back and kicked the door shut just as the Runner reached through the gap, she heard a cry of pain as the detached arm flopped down uselessly.

Beca groaned and heaved herself up off of her back and onto her feet; she turned around, brushing dust off her jeans as she did, when a crow bar was suddenly making its way to her face.

The brunet's eyes widened, she fell backwards yet again and narrowly ducked under the metal bar, she pushed up on her hands and brought her leg out to sweep the attacker off their feet, rolling over to straddle their waist with the cross bar held in her grip over her head, ready to strike down.

"Beca no!"

A shout brought her out of her haze, enough so that she could recognise the person below her who looked terrified of the small girl.

"I- I'm sorry, I-,"

The crow bar was snatched from her now shaking hands and she was pulled up off of the Treble, into the comforting arms of Chloe.

"Its okay Becs, you're not there any more…"

"I know, I just, with the Runner and the Juggernaut I just…"

"I know, I understand baby, its okay."

"Okay?! She nearly smashed my face in!"

"Well what do you think dumbass? You just attacked the Ninja with a crowbar, how did you think it was going to end?" an Australian accented voice spoke up, followed quickly by a slapping sound, "Now get that ass of yours back on the bus."

A few moments later Beca pulled away from the ginger, mentally chastising herself for having a relapse.

"I'm good," she told the taller girl, squeezing her arm for a second and then stepping back, grabbing onto her hand and walking her to the bus.

The bus was silent when they got on, all were looking at the two of them, in either fear or hope, all except Aubrey that is.

Beca frowned, for some reason, the group of girls seemed smaller.

"Where's Stacie?" she asked quietly to Chloe, although it seemed she wasn't quiet enough, as Aubrey's head snapped away from the door and she stood up, marching towards the brunet, who pulled Chloe behind her slightly at the manic look in the blonde's eyes.

"You don't know? We thought she was with you!"

"Why would she be with me?" Beca questioned.

"Because she wasn't with us and neither were _you_!" she hissed, pushing the smaller girl's chest. Beca closed her eyes and took deep breaths through her nose and gritted teeth as the familiar feeling stirred within her at the threat. Chloe stepped around Beca and got in between the two, glaring back at Aubrey.

"Don't you touch her like that, and don't you _dare_ say what you are thinking Beca did. She wouldn't _ever _hurt anyone she knew I cared about."

There was a quiet buzzing sound then, the people in the bus looked a little confused for a second, until they all faced where it came from, a small Asian girl.

Cynthia Rose huffed and rubbed her forehead with her hand, "What was that Lilly?"

The same sound was repeated, only a little louder this time.

"She said 'if she isn't here, and she wasn't with you, then where else could she be?'" Donald announced, having been sitting closest to the small girl and being the only one to actually be able to hear her, for reasons unknown.

"She has a point…" Fat Amy mumbled. Aubrey chocked on her tears and fell onto a seat, leaning forwards onto the back of the one in front of her as hopeless tears started to stream down her cheeks. Chloe's anger for her friend subsided and she slid into the seat besides the girl, pulling her into a tight embrace as the blonde started to cry into her shoulder.

Beca watched the pair, a feeling of unease entering her stomach as the display of open emotion progressed. What Chloe had said to defend her was true; she would never hurt someone the red head cared about, because in the end, it would hurt the older girl. But seeing her girlfriend's sadness over _her_ best friend's pain… that still hurt her.

So she made a decision.

_I had to face it at some point._

She looked out to the shopping mall, the building itself making her feel nervous, but she knew what she had to do.

"I'll get her."

The people on the bus, who had either looked down or away from the blonde, all moved their gazes back to the brunet, who had yet to move her eyes away from the white building.

"What?" Aubrey sniffed.

"_What_?" Chloe gasped, but for a different reason.

"I can get her back." She clarified again.

"Becs-"

"You can?" Aubrey gasped, hope filling her entire being.

Beca nodded and Aubrey's smile seemed to not be able to stop widening in glee.

"Beca, I know you want to help but-"

"Chlo, I have to deal with this at some point." Beca interrupted the red head who had stood up in front of the smaller girl with her hands placed on her shoulders.

"But B, you _know_ what you're like with, with _that_ kind of zombie." She argued in hushed tones, mindful of the others who would be eavesdropping in on their conversation.

"Chlo, she could _die_. I know that I could do something, and the last thing we need is your distraught best friend walking about trying to find a Mercy to put her out of her misery. I know I can help, and who knows, maybe it will make things easier for me." She grinned lightly at the red head, her arms snaking around her waist to pull her closer.

Chloe sighed, her girlfriend was stubborn, and she knew the girl would not change her mind, regardless of the possible bad outcomes.

"We'll wait for you here then."

Beca sighed and rested her forehead against Chloe's shoulder.

"No, no you won't."

Chloe leaned back and gave Beca a look mixed of shock and anger.

"We are not going to leave you here Rebecca." She ground out with finality in her tone; Beca winced at the use of her full name and the tone it was spoken with.

"Yes, yes you are. You're going to get in this bus and drive five miles south out of Barden; there was an abandoned farm I saw on the way in. there will only be a few Crawlers, I'm sure you can deal with them. Wait in a barn and park the bus around the back. If I'm not there in three days, well, you know the drill."

Chloe had tears that would not fall in her eyes at Beca's instructions, not knowing how she would react if the brunet did not come back within those three days.

But still she nodded, knowing that the girl knew what she was doing.

She pulled the girl towards her by the neck, the other girl's arms wrapped firmly around her waist as she pulled her in for a searing kiss, one sealed with a promise both girls intended to keep.

That they would meet again.

"Be safe." The red head hushed against her lips.

The brunet smirked.

"Since when am I not?" she placed a second, much gentler, kiss against the other girl's lips again, letting out a regretful breath, and then she stepped away from the red head, who's eyes were still shut with her head leaned against her shoulder. She moved her attention to those on the bus, most of whom had the decency to look away at the private moment.

"Chloe knows what to do, I'm going to go and get Stacie."

The blonde girl gave her a thankful look to which the brunet nodded in acknowledgment, she faced Chloe and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, closing her eyes to savour the feel of the girl, and then she painfully stepped away off of the bus, back inside the contaminated building.

"Chloe? You okay?" Benji asked timidly from his seat, noticing the girl's shaking shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, I- I'm good. Donald, drive us five miles out of Barden, going south. Beca and Stacie will meet us there."

The boy nodded and got into the drivers seat, starting the engine and driving down the road. Chloe kept her eyes on the building until in was out of sight. When that happened she slouched down in her seat and attempted to hide her silent tears.

~Ax~

Stacie was scared.

Not scratch that, Stacie was terrified.

She had no idea how she had gotten separated from the group, she just remembered looking back for a second, her hand loosening out of Aubrey's grip, and then when she turned back around the group were gone. She didn't have much time to panic however, when four Crawlers scraped their way down the hall, some even staggering to their feet and sluggishly following after the girl.

Somehow she had found herself running in circles on the second floor, she glanced down and saw that the zombies from the ground floor were still there, she had no escape.

Despite the cardio training she had had with Aubrey with the Bellas, Stacie was slowly but surely running out of energy. She was becoming beyond exhausted as her breath came out in deep painful gasps, the, now larger, group of zombies stumbling after her.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" she gasped, tears already streaming down her face as she looped around yet again, unfortunately not seeing the piece of debris lying across the floor.

She tripped over the wood, landing on the ground with a crack accompanying her, she cried out as pain shot down her leg to her ankle. She looked down to it as she reached helplessly for the throbbing appendage; it was bent at a slightly odd angle, and hurt like Hell.

Stacie glanced up at the approaching zombies and whimpered, crying out again as she tried to stand up on it. She shuffled backwards until her back hit the solid wall, she scrambled about with her hands, looking for something, _anything_, to protect herself.

Her hands wrapped around some concrete which she lobbed at the closest standing crawler. It's head snapped back, and Stacie watched on in horror as it reached back, grasping the back of its skull, and janking it forwards, continuing on its stumbling walk, a huge bloodless section of its head dented inwards.

She started to sob as the direness of her situation finally came to her, she pulled her knees to her chest, mindful of her sprained ankle, and hugged them, wanting to look away but finding herself unable to as the creatures slowly approached.

A hand grabbed on her shoulder and she screamed on reflex, leaning away from the contact. The owner ignored her and pulled the girl to her feet, throwing an arm over their shoulder and practically dragging the girl.

"You could at least help you know…" the person grumbled.

Stacie's eyes snapped open as hope coursed through her, painfully happy that the small brunet was with her.

"You came to save me?" she asked.

"Sort of had to, anyway, lets save this for later huh?" Beca grumbled, quickening the pace, thankfully Stacie started to help with her good foot.

"Shit." Beca groaned when a group of Crawlers and Impaled made their way down the corridor, a group on both sides, Beca looked around them for an escape route, smirking when she saw the working escalator to her left.

"Of course, thank God for Dead Workers." She mused, dragging the taller girl onto the escalator with her.

Unfortunately for them a heard of crawlers also formed at the bottom of the escalator, Beca huffed and gently put Stacie down, drawing her bow and arrows.

The first arrow got a direct headshot, the next took two out on its own, the third caught one in the knee, followed swiftly by a fourth which got it between the eyes. A sixth was used as a blade as Beca thrust it to her left and into the temple of a zombie which was smart enough to ride up on the second escalator, it was then used for a second headshot on the next zombie. The last received a quick death also, one arrow in the jugular, a second in the head.

"Come on," she urged the taller brunet, plucking up all her arrows and dragging the girl with her, making a break for the front entrance.

When suddenly a roar came from behind the front doors, deeper and more terrifying than either girl had yet to hear so far. Beca took panicked steps backwards, grabbed onto the girl's hand, and sprinted with her around the corner, hidden from view of the double doors.

"Beca, Beca what is that?" Stacie whispered.

"Shh!" Beca hushed her, placing a hand over her mouth and peaking around the corner, her whole body shaking.

The growl got closer, Beca's eyes widened as she saw the outline of it through the glass doors, she snapped her head back around the corner when, with a vicious kick, the door was thrown violently against the escalator, sparks flying everywhere as both devices broke.

Beca realised her hand was still over Stacie's mouth, she looked over to the girl and saw even more terrified tears streak down her face as she stared at the destroyed escalator. Something inside Beca clicked then, she knew how to fight these things, she knew what to do to survive. So she should be brave, she should act confident for the one who was scared; hide her insecurities until the ordeal was dealt with.

Phobias be dammed.

_What is needed, rather than running away or controlling or suppressing or any other resistance, is understanding fear; that means, watch it, learn about it, come directly into contact with it. We are to learn about fear, not how to escape from it._

With that, Beca pulled out her hand gun and flicked the safety on, she face Stacie and grasped her chin, turning it to look at her.

She pointed the gun and pretended to fire.

"You hold it out like this, don't tilt it or try to be gangster as it will just explode in your face. Point, aim for the head, pull the trigger. You reload by pulling on this trigger here; I'll give you an extra magazine just in case. Only use it for an emergency though, okay?" Stacie nodded and Beca took off the safety, handing it to the girl.

"Right then, wish me luck." She smirked and stood up; walking around the corner confidently to face the creature she feared the most.

It was tall, about nine feet tall, with large tree like arms and a grossly disfigured head, its jaw hanging loose. Its white eyes locked onto her and it let out an ear piercing roar, she winced but held her ground, raising an eyebrow at the brute.

"Bring it, fucker." She hissed, the creature reared back its head in anger as another roar tore through it, then it stormed towards her, its arms swinging like crazy as it knocked things out of the way during its charge.

Beca brought out her serrated knife and held it tightly in her grip, waiting for the perfect moment.

_It's now or never._

She thought as both Beca and the beast lunged at one another, nothing but murder on both their minds.

* * *

**A/N: hmm, not sure if I like the ending.**

**The quote isn't mine, I got it from a website, its by Jiddu Krishnamurti.**

**Hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Well not so happy for me, I told a kid he could only have one sweet and her got angry and kicked me in the knee... really hurt :'( But I tried to get this chapter up on Halloween (in Britain anyway) with this being a zombie fic and all, but I failed. Its 1:50 AM, White Rabbits. Happy November first.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Pitch Perfect, blah, blah, blah, copyright not intended, blah, blah, blah, you get the point.**

* * *

The Juggernaut grabbed for her petite form when Beca was only a few feet away, she ducked down onto her knees and slid across the floor and in between it's towering legs. She used her serrated knife, held in a death grip in her hand, and managed to stab it into the creature's ankle. It roared and stomped its foot in pain, Beca pulled on the blade and brought herself up, wrapping her arm around the bottom of the appendage and pulling the knife back out, only to slam it back into the rotted flesh.

The zombie stomped its other foot and kicked out the one Beca was holding onto, sending her flying into the air. She somehow was able to gain some control whilst off of the ground and when she came close to floor managed to roll out of the fall. She stopped against the wall in a crouch with her blade sheathed and held in front of her and her back pressed against the bricks. The two stared at each other for a few moments and then once again they both ran towards the other. Beca dodged to the left and then lunged to the right as the Juggernaut's forearms lashed out at her, swiftly bringing up the blade to deflect another slam from the zombie. She brought it up again as it lifted its foot and went to stomp on her, holding the flat edge of the sword up above her head on both of her hands as she fell onto one knee.

Beca winced as the creature let out some sort of laughter and pressed down harder on her, she sighed and gritted her teeth, and then she flipped the blade in her palm so the sharp side was up. The reaction was immediate; she let out a hiss of pain as the blade started to slice into her skin, the Juggernaut doing the same but in a large growl, and then it threw its foot away and staggered back a few steps. Beca allowed herself to smirk for a second, but then it's and reached down for her, she ducked under the first but could not duck in time for the second. Its large meaty hand wrapped tightly around her body and made her drop the blade as her limbs were pinned to her body. She groaned as the feeling of being slowly squeezed grew stronger, and then the beast snarled, spinning around and throwing her.

Beca had about a second to register the black tinted glass windows of the security room before she ended up smashing through it, landing practically on the lap of a, somehow confused, Dead Worker in a police uniform.

She pulled its gun out of the zombie's holster and quickly fired a shot between its eyes. She allowed herself a moment to let out a shaky breath, reach to her side and pull out a shard of glass with a gasp. Blood began to pool on her shirt from the cut on both her stomach and the one on her hand, her head started to get dizzy due to the blood loss. She noticed however, that the worst cut was actually on her hand as that was where most of the blood was coming from.

The room shook as footsteps came closer; she glanced at one of the security monitors and saw the Juggernaut approaching up the side of the building to her level, which was the third.

The Juggernaut was already on level two.

"Damn it…" she hissed, using her serrated wrist she cut off some of the Dead Worker's shirt and wrapped it tightly around her sliced hand, wincing a little but managing not to let out any sound.

She glanced once again to the screens, her eyes widening.

The Juggernaut was only a few meters away from the room.

She jumped to her feet as silently as possible and hid behind the Dead Worker, who was still propped up on the desk chair with a bullet sized hole through his skull.

Beca halted her breath just when the Juggernaut reached in through the smashed window and started to grab around the small room. When it was unable to find anything it retracted its arm.

Beca frowned, why hadn't it been able to smell her?

Then she looked down at her shirt and she understood perfectly.

Her shirt was covered in a weird burgundy colour, sometimes when you kill a zombie, if they were hit at a certain spot perhaps, then they would let out this odd gunky sort of stuff. It hid a human's scent from other zombies and made them practically invisible to them.

A bonus of sorts.

But it seemed this zombie was smarter than others, or just more persistent.

Instead of its arm it stuck its head in the glassless window, and snapped his head from side to side as it looked around the room, sniffing violently.

Beca brought up the gun she had stolen from the Dead Worker and propped it up on the other side of the hole she had shot through the zombie's head. Just when the Juggernaut turned its head to the left, she shot the gun.

The Juggernaut received the bullet directly in its right eye, blinding that side of its face.

Beca kicked the wheelie chair in its direction as it wailed yet again, and bolted for the door, shoulder barging it open. She fell onto her back and pushed herself quickly off of the ground, running down the hallway as the pissed of zombie charged after her, smashing things out of the way as it went.

Beca whipped a belt off of a rack just outside of a clothes shop and started wrapping it around her injured hand, still sprinting as she did.

Suddenly her instincts flared down her spine, she ducked down just as a large section of wall went flying over head, some of the debris bouncing back and getting three decent sized cuts across the right side of her face.

_Shit, Chloe is gonna kill me…_

She ducked again, this time not getting hit by anything. Beca looked up and saw her target not far in front of her: a zip-line like wire connected to the ground floor.

Adrenalin surged through her veins, powering her to move even faster than she already was. She jumped up onto the railing and without any hesitation jumped up, reaching for the wire. Almost in slow motion, the belt flung over the wire and in reaching distance of her other hand. The caught it in a death grip and zip lined down the discharged electrical wire.

Before she was even anywhere close to the bottom however, four Runners jumped up and grabbed for her.

Did she mention that Runners could _fucking jump_ when they wanted to? Like, _ridiculously_ high.

She kicked one to the side, followed quickly by the second. The third was really unlucky, it had mistimed its jump and gotten just in front of her, slicing its own head off on the wire and covering Beca in even more of the gunky stuff. The fourth had gotten a hold of her leg, and despite Beca's kicking, it would not let go.

It opened its mouth and lunged for her leg, but before it could bite down on the small brunet, its head exploded as a bullet tore through it, missing Beca by inches.

The end of the wire then came and Beca quickly let go, dropping to the ground in a crouch. She whipped her head up and saw Stacie standing by the wall she had left her, the gun still pointed up held shakily in her hands.

Before Beca could do anything, like thank her or berate her for nearly shooting her leg, the Juggernaut made its presence known again, jumping down the three flights and crashing to the ground, glaring at Beca with one eye, the other was an oozing hole leaking out puss and that same gunk stuff.

Yet again the two fighters stood opposite each other.

Beca broke first and started to run at the towering zombie, the Juggernaut following quickly and doing the same.

Beca once again skidded to floor and slid across it, picking up her blade from where she had dropped it. She stood up and did a sweeping motion with the blade at the same time, cutting into the shin of the zombie that was right behind her.

She pushed herself between its legs on her back, sliding across the floor and slicing into its legs as she went. She stood from the floor and faced the zombie yet again.

Only to be met with its deformed foot slamming into her front.

The air left Beca's body as she was catapulted across the room, slamming into the wall hard enough to make tiles fall off of it as she collapsed to the ground, still trying to get oxygen into her lungs.

The Juggernaut picked her up, like a child would a doll, and threw her yet again, this time into another wall.

Darkness had started to cloud over her, but she fought it with all her will, determined to stay conscious.

She felt the hand around her again, the creature held her in a tight grip and slammed her against the wall once, twice, three times, then it roared in her face, the sound loud and deafening.

The beast slammed her against the wall for a fourth time and then dragged her across it, her shoulder catching an uprooted tile.

That sure as Hell woke her up.

She screamed. As in, actually screamed.

She screamed at the pain shooting down her back, the blood pouring out of her, and the agony of her shoulder being dislocated so harshly.

Then the creature threw her against the wall for a fifth time, and she went limp, the world going dark.

The Juggernaut stopped its assault when the human in its hands stopped moving, stopped fighting. It sniffed the girl, shaking it a little, but still it did not voluntarily move.

But she wasn't dead. She still had a heart beat.

She would still taste fine.

So the Juggernaut brought the limp girl up to its widening mouth, probably able to finish her in two bites at the most.

"NO!"

A scream tore across the room, the Juggernaut whipped its head around and roared back at Stacie, who was still in shock over what had happened. She brought up the gun and started to shoot at the tall creature. A number of the shots managed to hit it on the neck, one piercing its other eye.

The Juggernaut stomped in anger and roared at the person, who now seemed a little scared.

But before it could act, a sharp stabbing came from its hand. He snapped his gaze and saw that the once limp human was still very limp, but was strong enough to stab her serrated blade deep in his hand.

The creature wailed and dropped her to the floor, Beca being able to roll out of it just in time. She fell onto her back and started to crawl backwards, rolling to the side when the Juggernaut slammed its fist against the ground mere centimetres away from where she had been.

She raised her gun and peeled her eyes, despite using her left hand, and shot the gun, impacting the zombie in its only remaining good eye.

She staggered to her feet and ran around a corner as the beast snarled at its new blindness, and griped her shoulder tightly.

She knew what she had to do, and _God_ did she hate it.

Beca cut off some of the leather from the belt still wrapped around her hand and shoved it in her mouth, biting down on it as she prepared herself.

She gripped onto her shoulder a little tighter and straightened herself up against the wall, taking deep breaths. When she inhaled, she slammed her shoulder back.

_FUCK! HOLY SHIT! OW! OWOWOWOW! MY GODDD!_

She screamed in her head as her arm was replaced with fire. It had to have been, that must have been why her arm hurt so much, why _she_ hurt so much.

A whimper escaped the leather in her mouth as a tear rolled down her face.

_It fucking__** hurt**__._

The pain slowly subsided, enough that she could see where she was and the stars started to fade. She took the leather from her mouth and roughly whipped away the tear that had escaped her eyes.

_Get a grip Beca,_ she growled to herself,_**Now**_.

She stood up, as she had unconsciously fallen in her agony, and leaned around the corner, thankful that despite the pain, her arm was now usable again.

She saw Stacie hidden in a corner across the room, they made eye contact and Beca made a shushing action to the taller girl, said girl nodded and kept her eyes trained on the girl.

Beca moved her own up to the Juggernaut, which was stood in the centre of the room, gunk dribbling down its face as it sniffed around the room, most likely for her scent as it seemed to ignore Stacie, thankfully.

Beca slowly shifted around the wall and edged towards where her blade was lying on the floor. The gunk covering her seemed to hide her scent, as long as she was quiet and slow, she should be fine.

When she was about six meters away from the blade however, the Juggernaut froze up, then it snapped around and roared. Beca sprinted forwards and picked up her blade, spinning like she had before, but this time cutting into the creature's colossal foot.

And due to the previous attacks on this particular part of its body, it was very weak.

So when Beca cut into it, she cut all the way through it.

Cutting it off completely from its body.

Before she could loose her focus, Beca stepped to the left and sliced into Achilles Heel, causing the entire leg to go limp and make the Juggernaut fall onto the stained floor face first.

Beca ran up its back and kicked its head down into it floor even further when she got to it. She turned and faced the neck, and swiped down with her blade.

The whole of the creatures failing body went limp, as its head rolled uselessly to the side.

Beca stood up and stared emotionlessly down at the creature, feeling no regret for what she had done.

She looked up and locked eyes once again with Stacie, who had moved out of her hiding place, her jaw practically touching the floor.

Beca smirked.

"Not bad huh?"

~Ax~

It had been two days.

Two _very_ long, and _very_ trying days indeed.

Aubrey hadn't done much but pace, stopping only once to yell at the others when they made a comment about the two missing brunets, that and sleep.

Chloe on the other hand, after skilfully killing the five crawlers and one runner that had been prowling in the barn, just sat watch.

She didn't sleep, she only ate once a day and she didn't move. Watching out at the long road for any sign of movement.

So far there had been none. And that did little to quell her anxiety.

There was only one more day to go, and she knew she would have to move on. She had promised she would.

But she _really_ didn't want to.

If Beca was dead… then she would go back to that mall, kill the Juggernaut herself for die trying. And if she somehow survived, then she would most likely throw herself at the first hoard she found.

A rumble broke her out of her thought process, a deep rumble coming down the dirt track road that lead to the barn. She wasn't the only one who heard it as the other teenagers started to crowd around by the open barn door, waiting.

It was a speck in the distance at first, but then it came closer and closer, the outline of two people on a motorbike could be seen, with something strange on the front.

As they got closer that thing at the front was the head of the Juggernaut tied to the front of the bike.

But all were more interested in the duo riding on the bike behind the head.

The bike pulled up to a stop in front of the barn and the smaller rider took off their helmet shaking their hair out. Chloe stepped into view and the person grinned.

"Hey Red, you miss me?"

Instead of replying, Chloe launched herself at the girl on the bike, giving her a crushing hug.

"You're such a bitch…"

Beca chuckled and wrapped her own arms around Chloe's waist, comforting both the softly crying girl and herself.

* * *

**A/N: You like? Please review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves, it outstounds me all the time that you guys actually _like_ my writing :) Any way, what you can expect in this chapter: more mystery and plot! Yey! :D**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own it, only my plot, and I'm running low on sugar, enjoy :J**

* * *

"Ouch! Damn it woman! That hurt!"

Chloe rolled her eyes and slapped Beca across the top of her head.

"Stop abusing me damn it!"

"So you can take on zombies, kill a Juggernaut single handily, ride for miles with its freakin' _head_ on a spike, but you can't handle a slap?"

"Well I guess I could get into the kinky stuff- ouch! Damn it Chlo!"

"Shut up and let me stitch you."

Beca grumbled but quietened down, well aware of the snickers coming from further in the barn from their eavesdroppers.

"At least the Juggernaut was kinder…" she mumbled, Chloe gasped and raised her hand threateningly, Beca coiled and brought up her arms in a defensive pose, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it baby!" she peaked over her arms and gave Chloe a blast of her perfected 'Puppy Eyes'.

The effect was instantaneous. Chloe's resolve started to crumble. So Beca pulled out her secret weapon.

She pouted.

"Aww, who could stay mad at you?" she joked in a baby voice tapping Beca's head adoringly. She quickly kissed the shorter girl's fore head and rubbing it softly afterwards.

"Now sit still whilst I fix you."

Beca groaned louder this time and flopped as much as Chloe would allow her, flinching whenever the needle poked through her skin.

"You know I don't like needles…" she mumbled, for once allowing herself to become vulnerable as her childhood phobia attacked her mind.

Chloe paused in her movements and brought Beca in for a gentle, but warm hug, breathing in the lingering scent in her hair as she rubbed her back. She knew of her phobia of course, but unfortunately she needed to be stitched up for some of her wounds to heal properly.

"Come on Becs, be brave, for me?" she whispered.

"Aww… why did you have to say 'For me'? Now I can't exactly say no now can I? You planned that…"

"Hmm, well, you have to let me win some of them." Chloe grinned and pulled back to face Beca, winking at the girl, and then sweeping in for a quick chaste kiss on the lips.

"Now seriously, let me stitch you up, I studied as a Med student before it all went to Hell and I don't want you to get infected by God knows what out here."

She kept eye contact with Beca until the other girl sighed in defeat, lifting up her shirt and closing her eyes.

Chloe smiled slightly and then focused on her job at hand. Her girlfriend's ribs were bruised, as well as most of her back and shoulders, her ribs were bound tightly in case of any fractures. The three cuts on her face were held together by Steristrips, allowing them to heal by their self. Chloe also found a small cut on the back of Beca's skull, it had bled for a few moments but Chloe had quickly stopped the flow long enough for the blood to clot and allow it to heal naturally. The shoulder had been put back into place perfectly. The cut on her hand and side needed to be stitched together due to the depth of the cuts, which led to their current disagreement. Chloe had managed to do the cut on her side, which worried her most due to internal bleeding, but now she had to work on Beca's hand, which was one of the most painful parts of the body to hurt, this she knew from experience.

And from what she could see, Beca had sliced partly through a tendon during her fight, not enough to render her fingers useless, but it did mean, unless she somehow received surgery, that her fingers wouldn't be able to flex as fast. They would also be painful for a while, but after some time the pain would become normal and, hopefully, she wouldn't even notice it anymore. Chloe was still stitching the palm together, and then she would bandage the wound to heal.

On the plus side, Beca used her right hand much more than her left, so she would not be at a loss during combat.

"There we go, all patched up." Chloe smiled up at the brunet, whose eyes were still closed lightly. They slowly opened to reveal the unusual yet shockingly beautiful dark blue eyes, and they shone with thanks.

Beca smiled back at the redhead and reached up for her hand, locking their fingers and heaving herself up onto her feet with a slight grimace. Then she was steadily on her feet with Chloe holding tightly onto her arm, she glanced down at herself and laughed bitterly.

"Guess I'm not exactly your 'Knight in Shining Armour' at the moment huh?"

"Well, a knight in shining armour is not one who has been into battle. And besides, silver doesn't suit you."

"God you two are sappy. Gag much?"

The both of them snapped their, now glaring, eyes at Aubrey who quickly recoiled with a half grin and scampered off to Stacie who was laughing at her failed attempt to embarrass the two.

"Come on, you need to rest," Chloe raised her pointer finger when Beca moved to protest and shushed her, "You need to sleep. Driving two days straight with all those wounds is not good enough for anyone, badass or not. Don't make me tell you again."

Beca huffed and slugged over to where her sleeping pack was, collapsing onto the soft surface and allowing herself a sigh of relief as her muscles finally relaxed.

Cynthia-Rose chuckled to herself from where she sat with the others, Chloe sitting facing the slowly drifting off brunet.

"Dayum, well it is a shock that you wear the trousers ginge."

"Oh I wouldn't let Beca hear you say that, she likes to make it known who the trouser wearer is."

"Why? What does she do?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"Let's just say its fun for us but you lot might not be able to sleep. If you… catch my drift." Beca called from her bed, a smug grin on her face.

"Do you want me to come over there and make you sleep?" Chloe answered back.

"Please do." Beca sat up and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Nice try, sleep."

She huffed and fell back onto the sleeping bag, looking up at the barn roof as her eyes started to droop, the last thing she heard were the others laughing gently amongst themselves, and then she fell into darkness.

_~Ax~_

_It was many hours later, the others had managed to get into their sleeping bags and drift off into sleep with one standing watch. Beca and Chloe were cuddled in a shared sleeping bag, and it left them unnaturally vulnerable._

_Light footsteps made their way closer to the sleeping duo, easily stepping over the other unconscious humans, kicking up only hay and dust in their path._

_The person was now hovering over them, leaning with its face mere inches away from Beca's. It reached out a hand and lightly caressed the side of her face, using the other to keep itself steady on the floor, tilting her head to the side. It examined her neck closely and leant in for a sniff, it practically drooled at the girl's unusual and delectable smelling flesh, but it had to restrain itself._

_It knew what this girl was capable of, and wanted to feel satisfaction as it beat her in a fight to the death. Only then would it feel satisfied with feasting on her body._

_So with some difficulty, it pulled itself away from the girl and staggered out of the barn, moving into a quick, silent, sprint as it got through the doors, and soon it was a speck in the distance._

~Ax~

Beca shot up and breathed in deeply, hiding her scream. Despite the fact she did not scream, Chloe was also jolted awake by the shaking girl and was immediately awake when she saw her panicked expression, noting how she was staring intently at something on the floor.

"Becs, Becs what is it?"

Beca nodded her head to the side of the bed, where she had been lying not seconds before. Chloe followed her gaze and gasped in shock.

Bare footprints from the doorway lead all the way to their bed and walked out again, a handprint was even next to the right footprint by where her head was. She slowly moved her eyes up to Beca's face, her eyes widening impossibly more at the unmistakable dust handprint on the side of her face.

Beca reached up and wiped some of the dust off and looked down at her fingertips as her brain registered what had happened. and when it did she was overblown with rage.

"It fucking _touched_ me. It. _Fucking_. _Touched. Me._" She growled, shaking as her anger grew more and more as the fact that she could have _died_ last night sunk in.

_Chloe _could have-

Beca growled and ripped the sheets off of her body and pulled a gun out from under her pillow and marched out of the barn, following the footsteps.

"Beca! Beca wait!" the others groaned at the loud noises and shushed her to be quiet, it was then Chloe realised it was quite early in the morning, from how the sun was so low in the sky anyway, still rising.

But she couldn't care less about the sleepy teens or the sun rising.

She cared more about her girlfriend marching down the dirt road with her gun poised and ready to fire at any given second.

She ran after the girl and grabbed onto her arm, whipping the still seething girl around.

"Beca where do you think you are going?" she questioned.

"I'm going to hunt that thing down and kill it for even coming _near_ us last night." Beca growled back, her eyes refusing to stay still as they scanned the area.

"Becs it's probably miles away now, lets just go back inside and-"

A snapping sound came from the left and they both snapped into action, Beca placing herself slightly in front of the red head and pointing her gun at the bush, Chloe drawing hers and pointing it also.

"Who's out there?" Chloe called out, her voice cold like Beca had taught her.

There was no answer.

"If you are not infected I recommend you step out now with your hands in the air. I am so not in the mood for any bullshit today." Beca grunted, her trigger finger ready.

"…okay, I'm coming out."

Chloe and Beca shared a glance, but their gazes were quickly snapped back to the bush as a figure came out, their hands up.

He seemed to be about twenty five, twenty six years old; he had pale skin with dark bags under his dull brown eyes, russet hair and a five o'clock shadow. He had muscles however, as his stained shirt showed when his bag pack shuffled his sleeves up. He gave them a somewhat maniacal smile with an odd gleam in his eyes.

He slowly put his hands down, but the girls did not lower their guns. The man then smiled again, this time with less madness it seemed.

"Hello, I'm Michal."

But neither girl answered, Chloe because she was waiting for Beca to say something. Beca didn't, because his shirt had moved up enough to show a black tattoo of a Phoenix on his upper arm.

She lunged forwards and kneed him in the gut, grabbing the back of his neck and throwing him to the floor. He landed with a groan and tried to get up, but was stopped by a knee kneeling on his throat and a gun barrel pointed in the centre of his forehead.

"You're a Phoenix?" she snarled, pressing the gun firmer into his skull.

* * *

**A/N: Like? Want more? Review and I upload faster! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here we have some info on Beca's past, and why she is just so damn badass and cut off from most people :J**

Warnings: mentions of child abuse sorry if that offends anyone.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pitch Perfect, only my plot.**

* * *

"… So… how did you find this guy?" Donald rubbed the back of his head, nervously glancing to the two girls stood a little to the left of him.

"He was creeping around outside the barn, so we brought him here." Chloe muttered.

"Was it necessary for you to knock him out?" Aubrey asked quietly.

"Perhaps not, but he pissed me off."

"Geeze, how'd he do that?" Jesse frowned.

Beca furrowed her brow. She was in fact going to let the man walk to the barn at gun point, but then she caught the way he was leering at Chloe. Thus, he now had a reasonably sized dent in his skull.

The man started to stir from the chair he was tied to. He shook his head and groaned a little, pulling at the rope which bound his wrists and ankles to the metal chair. He looked up and his eyes locked onto Chloe, a strange look entering his eyes. Beca growled low in her throat and stepped in front of the ginger, slapping the man across the face to get his attention.

"Ohhh, now I get it…" Jesse mumbled.

"What the fuck?!" Michal yelled, thrashing against his bonds and baring his teeth like a rabid dog.

Beca ignored him and pulled up his shirt sleeve, once again revealing the black tribal looking tattoo on the man's arm.

"You're a Phoenix?" she asked again.

The man huffed and glared at Beca before answering.

"Ex Phoenix. They kicked me out."

"I'm sorry, but can someone please explain what the fuck a Phoenix is?" Unicycle burst out, Beca didn't reply, keeping a glare on the tied down man. Michal held her gaze and answered the boy.

"The Phoenix, they are a group of rebels who disagree with the military's way of doing things. We rise from the ashes of the human race and bring back our former glory. We have our own way of doing things."

"Yes you do. The Phoenix is also known for their messed up ways along with their messed up members. The leaders however, they are smart, don't forget that. Some of their members are geniuses, doctors, scientists, professors and such. But as I said before, the lower classed grunts can be quite messed up in the head. Yet they are still allowed to stay in the Phoenix camps," here she lent forwards so she was eye level with the man, "so I wonder, what must have you done that was so bad that even the _Phoenix_ kicked you out?"

Michal leaned forwards also and hissed at her.

"Fuck. You."

Beca huffed and stepped back.

"What were you doing so close to our camp?"

"Camp? This is little more than a barn."

"Yes, I can see that this is a barn. But what were you doing outside of it?"

Michal looked over to one of the Trebelmakers and nodded towards Donald.

"I saw that one go out for a piss, wasn't hard to figure out that there would be more of you here."

Beca cast a disgruntled glance towards the boy who looked guilty, rubbing the back of his head apologetically.

"And you were going to steal our stuff am I correct? And kill us while we were sleeping?"

"Well… not all of you…" he trailed his eyes over what he could see of Chloe's figure and Beca lunged forwards, only barely being restrained by the disgusted redhead herself who hugged the brunet to her chest.

Michal snorted at the small girl's actions.

"Calm down dear, its not like you could do much with me, even when I'm tied down like I am."

"Want to bet on that?" Beca growled.

Michal's gaze hardened and he glared back at the girl.

"Like you could beat me in a fight, I've had nine months of Phoenix training so there is little you could do."

"Sweetie, calm down okay? C'mon Becs, you know he's just trying to get you all riled up." Chloe whispered into Beca's ear, slowly the shorter girl calmed down and Chloe sighed gently in relief.

"Sure I am, see if I decided to take that lovely redhead away from you there would be nothing you could do to stop me."

This time Chloe was not quick enough to grab onto the brunette, she lunged for the sickly looking man and kicked him to the ground; he landed roughly on his side. Beca shoved the chair so he was on his back and punched him in the face; his nose started bleeding due to the abuse. She grabbed onto his shirt and bunched it up in her fists and lifted the man up, pushing him against the wooden barn wall roughly, with a sneer on her face.

"You want to talk about fighting? You want to talk about experience, huh? Well let me tell you something. Your measly nine months of so called 'training' isn't worth shit. You want to hear what real training is? Try eleven years in a military testing camp. Eight hours a day training with two hours of being tested on. Once you have gone through such suffering, once you have _endured_ what _I_ have endured, _then_ you can talk about your fucking training." She dropped him to the ground and he stared at her in some form of frozen shock.

"Oh and one more thing. Don't even try going anywhere _near_ my girlfriend, because I _will_ kill you."

Before Michal had a chance to reply, Beca kicked him on the head, and once again he was unconscious in the chair.

~Ax~

The rest of the day was awkward to say the least. Beca was in a noticeable mood and no one really wanted to be on the receiving end of her aggression. She had climbed up to the top of the roof and kept watch whilst the other teenagers quietly started to clean away any evidence of them having been there.

Halfway through the day Chloe had sighed and looked up to the ceiling for what seemed like the millionth time; finally she turned on her heel and started to climb up the barn to the roof.

Two hours later, when night had started to fall, the two came down. Beca was still obviously a little bit angry, but no where near her burning rage that she had been in for the better part of the day.

The two girls walked with their hands interlocked towards the big group huddled for warmth around a fire they had made. The nights had become colder as November moved into December, they would have to find someway of getting warmer clothes soon.

The two sat on a log left for them, Beca put her arm around Chloe's shoulders and Chloe put hers around Beca's waist, leaning into the brunette and sighing softly in content.

Beca was staring at the still unconscious man over the other side of the barn, but face the red head with a smile at the adorable sound, kissing her forehead gently.

It was then she noticed the silence. Beca sighed and looked to the teenagers around the fire, all of whom were looking at her.

She knew what they wanted to hear, and why not tell them? It would have come out at some point anyway.

"I take it you guys want to know, huh?"

They nodded their heads, some hesitantly, whilst some did it enthusiastically, Beca let out a humourless chuckle and stared into the fire.

Chloe frowned at what she heard and sat up, taking Beca's spare hand and running her fingers over her knuckles comfortingly, she remembered when Beca had told her of her past before; she really didn't want to see her in that sort of state again.

"I guess I should start where it all began. With my parents."

Beca was silent for a second, she looked pained, like she was re-living something horrid, then she started to speak again.

"My Mother and Father never loved me. They blamed me for their failings in life such as being fired, loosing money, alcoholism, their dying marriage, things like that. At first they would only shout, and verbally abuse me. Then when I was seven years old, my Father hit me for the first time."

She stopped again and took a deep breath through her nose, Chloe noticed how all the others had wide eyes, some even with their mouths hung open.

"It was a drunken accident. He meant to scare me, I think, but instead he hit me square in the face. I was too shocked to cry. Because of that, they thought I was old enough for them to, continue the beating. Often they would slap, punch, kick or sometimes even hit me with one of my Father's old leather belts. In fact I think I still have…" she trailed off and pulled up her long sleeved shirt, the Bellas gasped whilst the Trebles sat still in shock at the sight of white scars in the shapes of belt buckles littering the top half of her arm, moving up and out of their sight.

"When I was eight I had gotten sick of it. I had no other friends or family to talk to, I was alone." She rubbed her eyes, only Chloe was able to notice the solitary tear she swiped away.

"So I ran away from home."

"At eight?" Stacie asked.

"It's not as hard as you would think when your so called parents are drunk and unconscious on the couch. I packed some clothes and tinned food and water, I snuck out and I ran for as long as I could. For the first week I was in a forest, I was lost, and I had no home, but I loved it. Never had I had a choice before, I could chose where to go, what to do, anything." A small smile had worked its way onto her face as she remembered that feeling. The feeling of freedom.

"I found myself in some city a couple of weeks later. I was cold and hungry, I was begging on the street. Then this man approached me, said he could help me. He said he could give me food, water, a roof over my head, and even a bed. So, I went with him."

"A stranger?" Aubrey asked horrified.

"I was desperate. And I was eight; I wasn't very, knowledgeable back then as I am now."

"So what happened?" Fat Amy interrupted, her eyes wide and waiting for more information. Beca shifted her eyes back to the fire and continued.

"He took me to his car, it was a nice one, a Mercedes, he sat me in the passenger seat with the heating on, he even had a Mac Donalds waiting, like he knew, like he _knew_ I would say yes."

Beca sighed again and Chloe squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, Beca smiled and continued with the story.

"We drove for a few hours out into the countryside when we reached this big mansion type place, it was a mental hospital. By now I was getting frightened, why would this man want to take me here? What did I do wrong? But before I could ask any questions these men appeared at the door. The one in the car with me told me to stay put and he went out to talk with them. He was saying how he had 'bagged another one' and wanted his payment. They gave him this envelope and he kicked me out of the car and drove away. The man in a suit gave me a look over and said I would do, then they stuck a needle in my neck and I passed out."

"I woke up in a white room with a long black mirror opposite the bed. It had a bed and a table but that was about it, my clothes were different too, like white gym clothes or something. The same man from before had come into the room and explained to me where we were. He said that we were under a mental hospital, that the building was just a cover up. He said I was one of twenty kids chosen for some experimentation they would be doing. Over the next two months they injected me with different chemicals, did different tests, operations and mental training, teaching me this… well, basically it was propaganda. Teaching me things and drilling it into my brain until it was the norm for me. These tests were… agonising, to say the least. By the end of those two months I was the only child left of the previous twenty.

"It was then I was told my true purpose for being there. It turns out the military were working on a new sort of weapon. But it was powerful, so powerful they needed to have a certain kind of soldier to be able to fight back against it if it all goes wrong. So for the next few years they trained me in the ways of fighting, gun handling, swordsmanship, many different things. When I was fifteen they put me up against one of the weaker prototypes they had. They lead me to a big arena type room, with my trainers and some higher ups. I had to fight a Crawler. I defeated it quickly so they did the same with a Runner which I also defeated. Then they gave me a gun and a knife and set loose their next creation. A Juggernaut.

"As you could probably guess, I failed to defeat it. So they punished me harshly, whips and electrocution. You did not fail at that place, that was the rule."

"Holy shit…" one of the teenagers whispered, Beca flashed a false smile and continued to glare into the flames.

"You know that story the news told? About a spread from some country? Well, that was a lie too. There was a cargo ship filled with a bunch of these different zombies which was capsized, they sunk to the bottom and walked to land, soon they infected too many people to control it, that and they all went in different directions, so it spread pretty quickly."

"Holy shit." Fat Amy repeated again.

"So when that happened, in the havoc I managed to escape with the help of a friend of mine, the guard who stood outside of my door. I'm not sure of what happened to him.

"And then, two weeks later, I find this beauty here trapped under a Basilisk's gaze." She smirked at Chloe who swatter her shoulder.

"How was I supposed to know it was a rotting flesh eating corpse?"

"Um, I don't know, because it had rotting flesh hanging from its mouth- ow! I'm sorry geeze!"

The group seemed to relax then, the rough edge of the conversation slowly eroding as the night wore on.

"Hey Becs, how are we going to get food?" Chloe whispered in her ear. They had meant to re stock at the mall, but that all backfired for obvious reasons.

"I'll think of something." She kissed the girl's cheek and rested her head on her shoulder tiredly, they day catching up to her.

"Go to sleep baby, rest soundly for once."

"I'm not tired…"

"Sure not Sweetheart, just shut your eyes for a few minutes, 'kay?"

"I'm not gonna sleep…"

"Of course you aren't."

Chloe glanced down to her shoulder a few minutes later and smiled down at Beca's sleeping form. She kissed her on the forehead and on each of her face cuts, wrapping a strong arm around her for support.

Soon the others had all drifted off. All but one man tied tightly to a chair, glaring at the two girls curled together on the hay floor, his hatred focusing mainly on a certain brunette.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like? Please review :D**


End file.
